Traditional computer and database security is mostly comprised of antivirus and malware software, firewalls, sometimes encryption, and the problematic user name, password or personal identification number. Cybercrime succeeds when they steal an individual or companies log in credentials. Developed over 50 years ago, user name, password and personal identification number are no longer an adequate method to secure information or confidently identify an individual requesting access to protected information. As information migrates to the Internet, confidently determining who is really who and whether they are authorized to remotely access protected accounts becomes critical. Online, everyone is anonymous and, thus, liabilities are enormous.